Other (Character)
Silverfox Rp ''' She is a small ginger she-cat with a flame-colored pelt, white-tipped tail that looks like a fox's, and peaceful silver-gray eyes. When cats don't see her face they mostly think they're looking at a fox. She got her name because of her silver eyes, and her fox-like tail. '''Story She is a small pure black she-cat with a white-tipped tail that looks like a fox's, whiet paws and shimmering silver-gray eyes. She got her name because of her silver eyes, and her fox-like tail. RP Family Mate: Rippleclaw Son: Blazekit Daughter: Foggykit She has no other known family. When she was a kit she was found near an abandoned twoleg nest, but had no scent of being a kittypet and was too young to remember anything. Education 'Mentor: '''Unknown '''Apprentice: '''None yet Personality She is the funniest, smartest, best advice giver, most lovable, outgoing, bubbly, sometimes flirty, pretty little she cat you will ever meet. She is sweet and quiet. She treats every cat as if they were family and loves them all very much. She would never dream of killing a cat no matter what they had done. She rarely has a temper and is very patient. When she was a kit she wished of becoming her clan’s next medicine cat, when she was an apprenticed she trained as a medicine cat apprentice, but decided to follow the life of a warrior. As a result, now that she is her clan's deputy she has lots of knowledge about herbs and healing cats, which help her a lot in different occasions. She is always trying to welcome other, show them teh territory and help them. RP The Featherclans: Finchclan She becomes the deput of Finchclan. Her leader is Indigostar. She is very friendly towards others, her and other clans, always welcoming them. Silverfox always tries to help her leader, Indigostasr as much as she can. She helped name one of the Ravenclan's leader's, Ravenstar, kit. She starts liking a tom called Rippleclaw, and finally falls in love with him. They eventually become mates. She soons realizes that she's expecting kits. Rippleclaw always helps her and makes sure she's ok. One day she starst kitting and delivers two healthy kits with teh help of Eveningpaw and Rippleclaw. Rippleclaw and her name them Foggykit, and Blazekit. She is really happy and is surprised when they can speak so fast. Rippleclaw Rippleclaw is a handsome, muscular dark gray tabby tom with blazing amber eyes. Family Mate: Silverfox Son: Blazepaw Daughter: Foggypaw The Featherclans: Finchclan Ripplecalw joins Ffinchclan and soons meets Silverfox, his clan's deputy. They become really close always enjoying each other's company and having different things to talk about. He soon falls in love with Silverfox, and they become mates. He's always caring for her and is happy when he finds out he's gong to be a father. One day he finds Silverfox and takes her to the nursery because she was abut to start kitting. Even thought he doesn't know how to deliver kits and is scared he keeps Silverfox calm. He is relieved when Eveningpaw comes and helps Silverfox deliver the kits. Silverfox and him name the kits Foggykit and Blazekit. Foggykti looks more like him, while Blazekit looks a lot liek his mother. Eveningswift Personality Eveningpaw was once a very shy, not perceptive, and not comical she-cat. Oh, how different she is now! After a long time of finding herself, Eveningpaw made it from the bottom of the "food chain" to the near the top, but not quite. Now she is very perceptive and deep, and is very outgoing. Well, not THAT outgoing. Eveningpaw is a very unique cat herself. She is very funny and a lot of cats laugh at what she says. Charisma, maybe :D. Can she read minds? Well, Eveningpaw is also very gullible, ironically. Not that kind of gullible, the kind that doesn't know who to trust. Eveningpaw also thinks TOO MUCH. She also answers her own questions, debates a lot, and always wins, as she proves herself truthful by going about the other sides of the arguement. Eveningpaw doesn't know how to act at most times, like if a friend is sad, sometimes she doesn't know what to do. When someone likes her, most of the times she likes them back. So here's a lessino to all: Sometimes perseverence pays off! :D Evenignpaw's just so... unique. She sometimes just is... Yeah. She sometimes is just herself. Role-play Featherclans: Doveclan Eveningpaw joins Doveclan as an apprentice. She befriends Frostkit, Brackenpaw, Hiddenpaw, Stormpaw, Indigostar, Robinkit, Cypressblaze, Silverfox, Echomist, and Hawkstar, though most of them were older than her by a considerable amount, she acts like them. Something about her implies that she knew some of them from before.... we wonder what? lol. When a badger attacks, Eveningpaw fights is as hard as she can, but ther isn't much she could do, as she just became an apprentice the day before. She did very well, despite her size and that she never trained before. She is knocked into the snow by a fierce swipe, but is not hurt. She helps the giving of birth of Foggykit and Blazekit. She befriends them :) Life of Apprentice Academy In Apprentice Academy, it's this kind of project when all the clans' apperntices come to the gathering island to learn and stuff. Eveningpaw likes two toms, Gravelpaw of Fallclan and Cypresspaw of Ledgeclan. She likes Cypresspaw a lot, and he seems to like her back, but it's more of a between a friend and a crush. She likes Gravelpaw, but is unsure of if he likes her, or if any other cat likes him. She thinks that Minnowpaw likes Gravelpaw. Minowpaw is a good friend of Eveningpaw. She befriends Maplepaw, who just happens to be in her clan, Valleyclan. In a class that she has with Gravelpaw (cloud reading), it was break time, and he was watching some cats messing around. As Minnowpaw walks by, she says "Hi!" to Evenignpaw. As Eveningpaw makes her laugh about talking, Eveningpaw thinks that Minnowpaw is waiting for Gravelpaw to say hi to her, as they are very close friends. But Gravelpaw doesn't, and Eveningpaw thinks that he's too engulfed with what he's doing. Later, when they're going hunting and eating, Gravelpaw walks with her and steps really close and touches flanks now and then. Eveningpaw's heart hardly beats faster now :P Gravelpaw sometimes is very friendly to Eveningpaw and acts like a best friend, but other times he's wrapped up in his thoughts and is distant. He's really nice, though. Cypresspaw has been Eveningpaw's friend ever since they met. Every time she goes out of a class, Cypresspaw's at the door of his class, waiting for her. Yup. At first they were just friends, but when Cypresspaw showed affection, Eveningpaw couldn't help but to like him back. Eveningpaw has a friend who is so alike her it's creepy: Maplepaw. Maplepaw is like Eveningpaw in her earlier stages of life: very shy and stuff. Eveningpaw somehow, though she's younger, acts like the older party. It makes Eveningpaw reflect on what she's done. Well, they become great friends, like sisters! Maplepaw's other best friends are... Cypresspaw and his twin brother, Pinepaw. And then Eveningpaw became very close friends with them, too, and even went hunting, swimming, fishing, etc a lot with them :D Maplepaw tells Eveningpaw that Pinepaw likes Eveningpaw. See his page for more details. Maplepaw and Eveningpaw hang out a lot in the weekends, and since Pinepaw and Cypresspaw are in another clan, they can't come :( they used to be in the same clan, but then they moved, as Ledgeclan had a more grassy plane, and their parents preferred hunting there better than in the undergrowth and ground like Valleyclan cats do. They miss each other D: but they still hang out at the academy, anyway ) Then Eveningpaw realizes what the true meaning of friendship is. Before, she was actually a Tribe of Swaying Willows kit, but moved here. There she was shy and had no friends but some, but she barely knew them well, as she was too stupid to think. There was no one to teach her. When she moved to Valleyclan, Eveningpaw taught herself about life. She finally got smarter in the life-way, not only the logical and facts way. Now she's very open and sharp. It shocked her the feeling of happiness and something else (later to be revealed as love, friend-love and love-love, to Cypresspaw) when she hangs out with Maplepaw, Cypresspaw, and Pinepaw. But she still feels the odd one out. No one knows what she'd been through, and she wonders what she'll do. No one knows that she thinks of, and she wonders what she really think of in the first place. There are questions and things that are to be answered. Anyway, Eveningpaw starts to like Cypresspaw a lot now :3 Today, after the academy, the only true time when she can hang out with all her friends at once, Gravelpaw and a, um, immature cat, Nicky, come. Gravelpaw is super friendly and hugs her and Char, and jokes with them. Cypresspaw is there, and eyes him weirdly. Eveningpaw pulls Cypresspaw away, and, though feeling happy inside, doesn't want to be too tight with Gravelpaw, as it is unknown when he'll become distant. She's come to rely on Cypresspaw, from friend to crush. Friends and Foes Best friend: Maplepaw Crushes: Gravelpaw, Cypresspaw Other friends that are close in some way: Brightsparrow, Pinepaw FOES: Lindsay. The next half of the article is past news. The new one is the imformation above. Family Mother: Spectrum Father: Small Bird Brother: Billowheart Mate: (In RP) Bronzestripe, (In stories) NONE Education Mentor: Rushmountain, Bluestream Apprentice: NONE First's Time Eveningswift is Evening, a very young kittypet, fancying Branch, her neighbor. When she meets the eyes of an apprentice of the wilderness, she seems drawn to it, and it sets off a series of happenings that results in her joining the clan. The apprentice was Brinepaw, a senior apprentice, because when their eyes met yesterday, it distracted him from his assessment. His friend, Rushmountain, though, becomes a warrior. He also becomes her mentor. Brinepaw shows romantic feeling to her, and she notices, but underestimates how much he was attracted to her. Of course, all she EVER made a mistake on was knowing HERSELF. So, thinking that she wasn't so great or pretty, she underestimated how much he like, no, LOVED her. When Brinepaw and Rushmountain did very stupid things, she felt very worried about them. Brinepaw thought that it was cool to do so, as she cared more about him then. But she gets angry on how he didn't know how much she cared about him. He is shocked and replies, angry, that she doesn't know how much he cared for her. Stricken, Eveningpaw runs away. Rushmountain became the messenger between the two in the aftermath of their quarrel. He was more amused than annoyed, but this changed over time, and just snapped to the two, "Just apologize and love each other!" without intention. But he wasn't embarrassed. Aspenpaw, who loves Eveningpaw, is very jealous of Brinepaw and takes advantage of this moment to try to get her. But Eveningpaw doesn't really pay attention, hurting him. She was chosen to be the cat to accompany Fieldstar Moonmist. There, she accidentally slips into her dream, shocking others. Brinepaw becomes Brineminnow just after they made up, and he muzzled her affectionately when he was newly named, ignoring the congratulations that he recieved from his clanmates. She and Brineminnow hang out frequently. He seems impatient for something. Aspenpaw keeps asking her if she wanted to go hunting with him. She knows what's on his mind. And trust me, you don't want to know either. This tom can't plan. Shaken Hearts ''coming soon Super Edition: Roving Shadows Eveningpaw is Eveningswift, a queen with 2 kits, but just in the early stage of pregnancy. Role-Play Beachclan Eveningswift is Eveningpaw, and she joins with Billowpaw, her brother. He loves to play and do tricks. Limegaze and Sleetfoot also join. When a shark struck, Limegaze was killed. Eveningpaw was fighting the shark, and it left a tooth in her tail. She got it out and still keeps it. Aspenpaw and Flakepaw join. Aspenpw develops a big crush on her, but Eveningpaw is kind of creeped out. She politely is disinterested, but Aspenpaw doesn't give up. Sandstar, Feathercloud, and Icegaze become great friends with her. Darkfang, her mentor, doesn't have a chance to train her, though. Wavepaw, however, seems to be very friendly and plays with her and Billowpaw many times. Moonlotus has her kits. Brightsparrow, Eveningpaw's friend, joins and becomes her brother's mentor. When Eveningpaw sees how rude Billowpaw is, she talks to him. Brightsparrow can't believe how more polite he was after that "talk". Then Brackenpaw joined, and Billowpaw and him do many... stupid things. Well, Billowpaw, anyway. Brackenpaw just hangs along for the heck of it. Eveningpaw doesn't know that she was starting to like Brackenpaw. When he said that he liked Angelkit, one of Moonlotus's kits, she feels slightly annoyed. Then Redclaw, Echomist, Peacesong, Blackfire, and many other cats joined. Eveningpaw nearly has paranoia, but is glad to have company. The same shark attacks Peacesong. She lives, and Eveningpaw managed to stick the shark's tooth from Limegaze's death into its eye, blinding it. Brightsparrow and Redclaw fall in love, and Eveningpaw is really happy for them. X3 BRIGHTXREDDDDDDD Echomist and Blackfire become mates. ECHOXBLACKKKK :D Brackenpaw is Brackenstorm, and he falls in love with Peacesong. Eveningpaw doesn't know that she was jealous until now. Fireflies send her a prophecy about a flaming branch. Eveningpaw realises that it had something to do with Branchfire, but then, without thought, she asks herself, "So I shouldn't think too much of Brackenstorm?" It surprises her, and she runs away. Brackenstorm chooses Peacesong over Eveningpaw. She's sad, but EVENTUALLY gets over it. The camp catches on fire, killing many cats. Stormclan Brackenstorm creates Stormclan, because they didn't belong anywhere, since Beachclan caught on fire. Eveningpaw becomes the medicine cat under the name of Eveningshine. But when she realises that nothing about her shines anymore, she becomes Eveningswift, as a swift resembles her, dark but alive with glee, thoughtful and all, and wants to be a warrior. Bronzestripe joins, and Eveningswift notices something... awesome about him. :3 Eveningswift successfully delivers Echomist's kits, Fawnkit, Shadowkit, and Silverpaw. Eveningswift tells Shadowkit that he'll do great, but not vaguely terrible or not, things. He snorts skeptically. She isn't there when Peacesong gives birth to Puddlekit and Pebblekit. She's shocked on how much Puddlekit resembles Puddlestar, Eveningswift's reincarnation of a sort. Waterfallclan Peacesong founds Waterfallclan, and the cats move there from Stormclan. Eveningswift falls in love with Bronzestripe, and they become mates. :3 She can't believe it: Brineminnow was in Sunclan! Mapleclan When Mapleclan was founded by Fawnberry, Echomist's sister, she moves there, as autumn reminds her of a friend of long ago. Well... not that long. :3 Brightsparrow had kits! Deerkit and Starkit. Starkit seems to have a crush on Eveningswift. Really amusing. X3 Mythclans Eveningswift goes to Mythclans, along with everyone else, founded by Redclaw, now Redstar. She has her and Bronzestripe's kits, Bengalkit and Cypresskit. Bronzestripe was there when they were born, and, well, when isn't he totally awesome? :D Sharpstone, an Irish, elderly cat who was confined into a jagged rock of long ago, was unfortuantely put there by Tigerstar in the Dark Forest to kill as many cats as possible. But Eveningswift and he made a deal that if he killed her, he would have her life for a while and die all over again, being a spirit and not a rock. So, unfortunately, she died, with Orchidleaf, Pebblefoot, and Brackenstorm present. Sharpstone came out to life for a minute and died all over again, and fortuantely, there was no rock any more there. Her kits live on, and she is in Starclan in Role-Play. For now. She is suddenly reincarnated into Eveningpaw without warning. First, she was just a spirit telling Orchidleaf something, then the next thing she knew, she was an apprentice again. Billowpaw was suddenly there, too, and Brackenpaw, with Sleetfoot. Category:Characters